A sign in the night
by F.T.S.B
Summary: It's just a little moment but it means everything because a peaceful night can change everything. Just a Nalu One Shot with sweetness.


**A sign in the night**

The dark room got only by the soft light of the moon a little elucidation. It got a weak outline of the room revealed that she inhabited, but not enough that Lucy could have guessed that there was someone else in her room. That she was not alone, she realized only by the fact that she felt him.  
Lucy has laid in her soft bed on the side, facing the wall. Enveloped by the warm blanket she had quickly found her sleep. And when she went to bed and ever entered her room, she was absolutely sure she was alone. Not a soul had been here.

Now, in this late night, she woke up, however, and realized that it had found another addition to her hand, which lay quietly beside her head. Another body snuggled against her back, his arm was wrapped around her and her fingertips were almost touching. In this picture her heart gave a little jump. Just a little.

Normally Lucy would now jumped up and would Natsu (because she knew instinctively that it was Natsu, who allowed himself something) kicked edgewise. Actually. After such a day like today however she was out of air. This mission... it was the first time that Lucy really thought that they wouldn't come out alive out of this thing.

At that thought, she still felt a shiver. The fear… She was so scared like never before in her life. She did not want to think about it and so she focused her eyes on the two hands that lay before her view.

Lucy did not show of that she was awake and also didn't know if was Natsu asleep. Well… she didn't knew until the moment when his fingers began to draw arbitrary circles on her palm. Perhaps he made this even unconsciously. Maybe he was still asleep. Maybe he just lived in his dream and did it all just like that. Nevertheless, this simple action calmed Lucy - whether it was consciously or unconsciously.

Lucy satisfied concluded her eyes, enjoying the gentle touch. What could have been, Lucy did not want to keep in mind. It had gone well and that was really the only thing she had to take an interest. She should forget about it, at least for that moment. Meanwhile, Natsu arbitrary circles became slower. Until they completely stopped for a moment.

Natsus hand rested on Lucy. And then finally his fingers pulled a gentle straight line. The touch was light as a feather and could make her dance. At all her mind was already dancing. It took all control she got to not take his hand and to hold it. Why was she holding back? She could not really explain. Maybe she liked the way Natsu held her. And maybe she wanted to be kept longer as easy for a moment.

For a short moment his finger let her hand alone and she was already regretting opening her eyes when she felt his fingers again. This time it was another line, which turned at the end to 90 degrees to the right and now Lucy began to focus on these signs that he made there. Somehow it seemed to her not so involuntarily…

His fingers were pleasant. Rougher than her own fingers and yet so gentle. However she liked the heat. His fingers were never cold. Really never cold, no matter what temperatures prevailed. And often she envied him for it, but then when he held her hand, she was quite satisfied. To feel his heat calmed her always.  
His body was consistently warm. Now that he was so close to her, she could feel it even more clearly. Like his defined muscles but also his soft hug. While Lucy thought of this Natsu drew a circle.

Lucy knew about the fact that she was in love with her teammate. She would not admit it, but he had make her damn happy. There were peaceful moments like this that made her happy. There were moments that she shared with him. And there were also moments like these that make her think it was good enough like that at this moment. She had the best friend you could ever want. Lucy had everything she needed. And this time she could feel, that he drew a V.

You could count on Natsu. He would always stand up for his comrades, his guild, his friends. To the very end. Inevitably, her thoughts drifted yet again to this day. Even when she didn't wanted to… It wasn't so self-evident that they lay here so peaceful. Basically nothing was taken for granted, but had it to be such a near-death experience to wake up? Another stroke followed, which was supplemented by three lines horizontal.  
This magician... his monster. She had never seen Natsu so hurt. It is probably only thanks to Wendy that he is still alive. It ended good, but Lucy knows she will never forget it… she would never forget how he was half dead in her arms. How she had cried and screamed.

With these signs he drew on her hand, her heart yet really made a jump. Skipt a beat. And with her emotional reaction, she opened her eyes again and she saw their hands together. She's following with her eyes what he is doing but she has also to admit their hands looked damn good together. Now Lucy saw how his fingertips are placed in position to write on her soft skin. He barely touched her as he again drew. But she couldn't figured out what this could be. Sometimes his handwriting sucks… But even if he was not the best writer she got an idea of what it could mean...

Actually…

She was now perfectly clear about it. She knew what he wrote on her palm and it drove a gentle smile on her face. The simple beat of her heart had now given allowances and did not want to stop. The moment when he again drew a simple circle she smiled even more. She still didn't know if he was awake or still asleep. But Natsu also didn't know about Lucys condition...

She didn't let him continue his writing, she just grabbed his hand. Her first move this night. He stayed still for a moment, not sure what he should do. Then a moment later his hand finally returned the pressure.

There was no need for spoken words in this night. Laying here was perfectly perfect.


End file.
